Leno cloths consisting of ground warp threads, leno warp threads and weft threads are known; similarly methods and looms for the production thereof.
From DE 100 04 376 A1, a method for the production of a leno ground cloth and a loom for carrying it out are known. This method is realized by means of a loom, in which per se known half healds or heddles with lifting healds or heddles according to DE 197 508 04 C1 in combination with at least two heald frames are used as shedding arrangements. In that regard, the production of the leno ground cloth is achieved in that at least two heald frames are equipped with a plurality of first lifting heddles for half heddles, and the other heald frame is equipped with the same plurality of lifting heddles for the half heddles. In the production of such a leno ground cloth, the warp tension of both the so-called standing or stationary thread warp as well as the leno thread warp plays an important role. In this known method, it is provided that the desired or nominal warp tension of the standing or stationary thread warp is approximately twice as large as the desired or nominal warp tension of the leno thread warp. Thereby, a leno cloth with a relatively high resistance to slipping or shifting is achieved. In this known method or in the loom for carrying out the method, it has been recognized as disadvantageous, however, that the service life of the half heddles with the lifting heddles is not sufficient. Moreover it is disadvantageous, that the two shaft frames equipped with the half and lifting heddles in a typical manner require a shed forming machine or shedding machine, which is costly, because the complexity or expenditure of the shedding machine in the loom is relatively independent of the number of the heald frames or shafts.
Moreover, a loom for the production of a leno cloth is known from DE 101 285 38 A1, in which the drive for the shedding arrangements, into which the stationary warp threads and the leno warp threads are pulled, and in which they are guided, is derived from the drive of the loom itself. In this known loom, a so-called leno needle reed and a stationary needle reed are utilized as shedding arrangements. Each needle reed has a plurality of needles, at the free ends of which at least one eye for guiding through the respective leno warp thread or the respective stationary warp thread is provided. The needles of each needle reed are separated by flat rods, in order to ensure that respectively one leno warp thread can jump over only one needle of the stationary reed in the production of the leno binding. In this known loom, the leno and the stationary warp threads are prepared or provided from at least one ground warp beam and are supplied to the shedding arrangements over at least one backrest beam. Therefore, the leno warp threads and the stationary warp threads comprise one and the same warp tension. The variety or diversity of the patterns for such leno cloths is limited in so far as qualitative differences between the leno warp threads and the stationary warp threads, especially relating to the fineness of the warp yarns or the threads, are largely excluded.
According to a further aspect, the invention relates to a leno cloth with novel functional characteristics, especially for use as a floor covering.
Among other things, velour, loop-type or smooth textiles are utilized for floor coverings. Various production methods are known for the production of these floor coverings. Thus it is known to produce velour and loop carpets on complicated and costly velvet and double carpet looms. With regard to the further known so-called tufting carpets and methods for the production thereof, a substrate or carrier layer, for example a fleece or a woven cloth in the form of a pile layer, is introduced, and namely normally through working-in or take-up of yarn loops, whereby the surface can be embodied as velour or in the form of loops. In order to bond or strengthen the worked-in loops, these are subsequently bonded with the substrate or carrier material through a binder agent. That means, that several process stages are necessary for the production of tufting carpets. These production methods are, among other reasons, so complicated or costly, because floor coverings must comprise basically different functional characteristics on the top side and bottom side thereof. Particular demands are made especially on the surface structure, the treading or stepping comfort, and the robustness of the top side. On the bottom side of the floor coverings, above all other things, such characteristics are especially important, which come into play in cooperation with the respective underlying floor or ground. For example, among those are slip resistance, and adhesiveness. Furthermore, certain demands are made on the floor covering overall, such as, for example, a certain stiffness and slipping or shifting resistance as well as a desired surface unit weight.
Woven cloths, especially the leno cloths considered here, which comprise different characteristics on their top side than on their bottom side are also designated as so-called “double face” fabrics or cloths. These different characteristics can, on the one hand, relate to physical characteristics as with the floor coverings, but they can, however, also comprise aesthetic aspects with respect to patterning and color intensity on the front and/or the back side of the cloth.